Humans
Humans are one of the 3 big races in Mistarcia. Appearance Humans are two-legged beings with two arms, two eyes and varying heights. Where do they live? On the surface, mainly in Anatae and other small villages. Abilities/Powers Humans naturally do not possess any special abilities, though they can learn to use magic and create potions. Humans can also operate divine weapons, increasing their own offenses and defenses. Humans can also be blessed by the gods and borrow their power. In some instances, a god can grant a human a pair of wings. Through a certain concoction, humans can also transform into demons, but at the cost of their free will. Another method is through making deals with demons. Relationships Gods/Angels Humans worshiped the gods and offered prayers to them regularly. They were subservient to the gods and had to obey commands passed down onto them. In exchange, the gods offered protection and wisdom. But even then, the gods and angels (including Uriel) felt like "it would be unwise to offer them too much support." Miscommunication between the gods and humans continued before and after the Bahamut conflict. A notable example of this is when they were trying to find the God Key, in which the leader of the gods Gabriel and other archangels (except Michael) wanted and agreed to end the Bahamut conflict themselves rather than rely on Jeanne D'Arc, as she saw Jeanne D'Arc was a mere pawn rather than a prophesied Holy Knight for the purpose of keeping their race at the top. Each new king was known to receive a god's blessing before taking the throne, until Charioce XVII decided to break the old tradition and instigate a rebellion. To counter the rebellion, the gods (including Gabriel) used and manipulated Jeanne D'Arc's son El/Mugaro to fight for them, stating that his duty was "to bring peace to the unstable world and to correct mankind." Charioce XVII's ill-treatment of the gods led to bitter resentment, as the gods had lost many of their kind trying to stop Bahamut from destroying the world, yet no thanks was given, only an attempt by Charioce to annihilate the gods from the world.Many gods were killed as Charioce relied on divine weapons such as Dromos to defeat them, claiming he was doing so for the betterment of mankind. El and Jeanne d'Arc both waged wars against Charioce XVII on the orders of the gods. The war between the two species came to a halt when Charioce XVII's actions led to the return of Bahamut. Once Charioce XVII had supposedly killed the dragon, the gods ceased their war and parted ways from the humans, seemingly forgiving them. Demons/Fallen Angels Most humans feared the demon race, as they actively interfered and caused havoc in the lives of humans. Knights like Jeanne D'Arc and the Orlean Knights were known to fight and defend villages against attacking demons, occasionally with the blessing of the gods on their side. Notable examples include when demons including Azazel and Pazuzu invade the capital of Anatae in order to get the God Key twice and demons invade Anatae and destroy human villages after sealing Bahamut. When Jeanne D'Arc lost the gods' blessings as punishment for opening Bahamut's seal (which killed millions of humans and 3 archangels to die), she was forced to rely on her strength as captain of the Orlean Knights. While the demons attacked the capital of Anatae, Jeanne D'Arc failed to save a little girl from the demon, which led to the little girl's death. The death of the little girl is what haunts Jeanne D'Arc. Humans were mostly subservient to this species until Charioce XVII launched an attack on the demons' homeland Cocytus, from where he kidnapped and enslaved three tribes of demons. Resistance was said to have failed and the remaining demons fled to a wasteland, awaiting for the opportunity to fight back. Captured demons were abused and tortured and sold into slavery. Some were even used for entertainment. The incorporation of demons into human society was viewed by many humans as something that brought prosperity and ended mankind's fear of demons. It wasn't until the death of El did the demons finally launch their counterattack, with Azazel leading the army. However, the return of Bahamut halted all conflicts, and when Charioce XVII seemingly killed the dragon, he subsequently freed the demons under his rule from slavery by giving them a wage. Those that were not under his enslavement simply returned to their land. Known Humans Regular * Alessand Visponti * Barossa Leone * Chabrol * Charioce XIII's mother * Charioce XIII * Charioce XVII * Charioce XVII's mother * Dias Bardolomew * Favaro Leone * Garth * Gaurin * Ghos * Jeanne d'Arc * Laurus Lidfard * Nina's mother * Lavalley * Onyx Task Force Captain Mixed * El／Mugaro (half-angel) * Nina Drango (half-dragon) Former Humans * Amon * Kaisar Lidfard * Residents of Nebelville * Rita Navigation Category:Races Category:Humans